As Close As You're Gonna Get
by sweetsallypeaches
Summary: Declan's with Jane but why does he really go after girls he technically cant have? ONESHOT


**Title:** As Close As You're Gonna Get

**Author:** Tiffany

**Couple:** Declan/Jane but suggestions of Declan/Fiona

**Summary:** Declan's with Jane, but there is another reason why he always goes for girls he can't have?

**Notes:** I wrote this for degrassi_kink over on livejournal based off the prompt "you look like my sister." I posted it as anon since i wasnt sure anyone would like it but after the response i decided to post it here. Suggestive themes like incest so if you don't like it don't read, k?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Declan Coyne led Jane into his room, his hands firmly on her waist as their lips stayed pressed together. He slid his tongue against hers and moved her towards his bed. The tips of his fingers snaked under her shirt and he softly pressed them to her skin. Jane giggled into his mouth. This had been going on for a couple of weeks already and for some reason she felt less and less guilty every time. Sure it was wrong but Declan made her feel something that she wasn't feeling with Spinner.

He inched her shirt up as her legs hit his bed. In response she pulled away and sat down, pulling him down by his sweater so he was on top of her. The boy obliged and crawled on top of her, crashing his lips to hers again. Every day it was the same. Jane would come over after school and they'd 'do homework' until she left. His conscience was clear, she made the move that night not him. She kept coming back to his place with him. From what he could tell, her body language said hers was clear as well. Declan's hands made their way up her sides, pushing her top up in the process while her hands did the same to him. He could feel her skin warm under his touch. Jane pulled her lips from his again and grasped her shirt, pulling it off. He took the opportunity to do the same.

After pulling off his sweater Declan began unbuttoning the white shirt he had on underneath. Jane began unbuttoning the bottom half of his shirt, showing how anxious she was. Words were rarely spoken. They both knew what they wanted and why they were there. Once his shirt was removed, Declan leaned down to kiss her again when the family picture on his nightstand caught his eye. He had always noticed before but now it was more apparent.

Declan pressed his lips to her neck, letting out a small chuckle. Jane smiled softly, "What's so funny Decs?" His lips kept moving along the side of her neck as he said, "You look like my sister." She wasn't sure if he had heard right. The girl under him let out a laugh, "What?" Not wanting to repeat himself and chase away the one girl who was closest to the girl he wanted, he shook his head; "Nothing. Don't worry about it." He noticed it from day one. From her hair to some of her features, she resembled Fiona.

Declan began to lightly suck on her skin as Jane unbuttoned his jeans, completely forgetting about him mentioning anything at all. Her fingers pulled down his zipper and one of her hands began to explore the contents of his boxers. Declan couldn't help but think of Fiona doing this to him. That was the main reason he was so attracted to Jane. Not only did she resemble her but just like Fiona, technically she was someone he couldn't have. But here she was, lying under him.

_A Fiona substitute._

Once the rest of their clothes were shed, Declan kissed Jane's lips. He eased himself into her slowly, making her moan softly into his mouth. He kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He moved his hips against hers all the while imagining this was his own sister. Fiona's hands were the ones running up and down his back. Fiona's lips were pressed to his. Fiona's hips were moving in sync with his. Their bodies meshed so well together.

Declan groaned as their bodies writhed together. Their body temperatures began to rise as they both began to feel familiar feelings build up. Jane's nails began to scratch at his skin as he drove himself in and out of her harder than before. That's how Jane liked it, hard. Declan was more than happy to oblige. Their breathing grew more and more labored as the moments passed. He felt her begin to tense around him. He knew she was close. Declan breathed against the side of her face as he used the last amount of energy he had to go as deep and hard as he could, just like she liked it. Jane wrapped her legs around him and turned her face, capturing her lips with his. Their bodies began to tense, their kisses grew more and more passionate.

Declan pulled away wanting to hear Jane moan for him. Jane's nails dug into his skin and her body shook under him. Hearing her get the pleasure she wanted always did it for him. He slowed his strokes as he released everything he had pent up inside of him. Once he came to a stop he rolled off of her and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. As he tried to catch his breath and Jane tried to catch hers, he couldn't help but think _'This is close as you're gonna get to fucking your sister.'_


End file.
